Only Yours
by sakura lee14
Summary: Kagome is obsessed with Inuyasha, but he has broken her heart. What will she do now?
1. Introduction

Hey, it's me. My last story was a dud, but hope fully this one will be better. The point of view will always be Kagome, so there is no confusion. Thanks. - Jessica

Introduction

I loved him from the very moment I met him. I always have, and I always will. Now that I have tasted life with him, I cannot live without him. His radiance feeds my soul. His laughter is music to my ears. To this day I look at the sun and I am reminded of the fun times we shared. But he is no longer mine. He was taken, and has chosen to turn away from me, and I fear I shall never have him again.

I suppose I should start with my name. I am Kagome Higurashi, and I am sixteen. I got to Rasseru Rupa-to High. I am an honor student, a member of the track team, choir, and art club. I could spend my life in books. Especially the one where the girl is going through crazy stages of life, but always has some one to depend on. Those are the best. I work at the local McDonald's, but I hate it there. Especially the clown. I hate clowns. I am the joyous owner of a Volkswagen. One day I will get it painted to my preference, but until then I am lucky to have it second-hand bought. I am about five foot seven; with cobalt eyes that people say always have a special light in them. My raven black hair is my best feature. In the right light, it's a dark blue. That's me.

About him. The wonderful guy that I know and love... Inuyasha Taikashimu. He is wonderful, tall, athletic, golden eyes with long solver shining hair. He has the sweetest personality, always laughing, listening, and caring. He knows what to do in every situation, and when he doesn't, he tries his best. He was mine for a few precious months. That is, until Amaya came.

Now Amaya is a nice person, don't get me wrong. She is still human though. This means that she's nice to everyone, except me. Like I could ever be a threat to her. She was made to have her choice of a guy. The people with more beauty deserve it. She is tall, taller than me, shorter than Inuyasha. I'd say about 5'10. She has the most beautiful light navy blue eyes anyone has ever seen. She is also fit. With cheerleading, track, and marching band, it's hard not to be. She has light black wavy hair, all the way to her hips. Can see why he would choose her over me. The best part? We see each other everyday. I love him, but why does he torment me so?


	2. Daily Routine

Hey. The first chapter. Joy! Thanks- Jessica

Chapter One: Daily Routine

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. Its annoying buzz is hard to ignore. I went through my early morning routine, brush my teeth, my hair, and then go for a two mile jog. Get back home, eat breakfast, shower, fix my hair, grab my stuff, and go to school. This usually takes an hour from 5:00 in the morning. I had to be in school by 6:30 this morning, as it was an early day, and I had art that I needed to attend to. As a junior in high school, life is pretty simple. Go to my literature class, choir, track, art, and then go home. Everything else was done. I took courses over the summer. I wanted to graduate with high honors, because if I don't get that, I will be stuck working at McDonalds for the rest of my life. My family is poor. My mom says under budget, but why hide the truth? As I pull into school, my life changes. I go from tired little person to a hyper full of life person. It's not that I have two personalities. I just don't want people to know how much sleep I really get, and how many troubles I keep. To tell you the truth, no one really does know. I have no one best friend; I just hang out with too many people. I lied, I have one best friend, but she comes down very little. She lives in Florida right now, her dad and their business didn't do too well here. I miss her so much. So, without her to lean on, I undergo much stress. I have no one to vent through. If I did, they would leave me, thinking I was weird, or spread my problems around the school. These are my two greatest fears, so I trust no one. Until I met Inuyasha. But this is for another time. As I walk through the halls, searching for the art room, I start thinking. What would happen if I just left? If I took my stuff with me, and left the country? No more time to think, I have arrived at my destination. Today, for the art club, I am to build a poster. This poster is to be for the great and mighty award ceremony. I am to paint on the wonderful poster board a powerful and mighty eagle. This is joy for me. I would have to concentrate, putting my attention on my art, rather than my troubles. Then again, isn't all life art? Don't we paint our paths with beauty or despair? No more time to ponder, the teacher's anger is rising.


	3. Never Again

Hey. Another chapter. I need at least three reviews before I continue. Thanks. - Jessica

Chapter two: Never Again

My day is halfway through, my life a living torture. All I want is him to stop teasing me. He sits next to me outside school under the big oak tree. He talks about how he misses our runs together, and how he wishes we were still together. Then he kisses me. I tell him to stop, and to go to Amaya, because this is who he loves, and this is who he deserves. He stops and takes a long hard look at me. He stands up, dusts himself off, and says he will never forget my eyes. Not even three minutes later he is reunited with Amaya, and they are flirting up a storm. I know I said this was his love, but if he offered even a little resistance to my commands, doesn't he know he would show a sign of affection? Of course he does not know, for I have never told him, and again, I never shall. Last time I tried to be truthful with him, he pushed me away, and our love was lost forever. I will not forget the hurt in his eyes, as I poured out my soul to him, and the restlessness that I caused him for months. And this is why it can no longer be.

I go to my job after school. My manager, Miroku, always asks when my best friend will come back. Honestly, he's the closest thing I have to a friend right now, but I am hurt when the first thing that comes out of his mouth is Sango instead of Hello. He will never understand why I act the way I do, but I love him as a friend just the same. And with this last thought, I now concentrate on work; the rush hour has only begun...

I am so tired. I have taken three hours to run. I didn't run the whole time, but I didn't walk most of that time. My mind is cleared, I am at ease. I am never to think of Inuyasha again. This will put my mind at ease.

I feel great. I just went shopping, I am now cooking, and my brother is pestering me. I have missed him so much. You see, his dad takes him for months at a time. It is just great to hear my mom say, SOUTA, clean your room right now. It couldn't get any better...


	4. In Between

Hey, no three reviews. Oh well, better luck next time. I was using this story to vent, but now that I'm over it, I've been kind of stuck. So I am doing the best I can. Thanks for the two supporters. - Jessica

Chapter three: In Between

I am stuck, lost in darkness. My thoughts swirl around me as I look for a way out of the blackness. A light shines below. For a minute I feel as if I will fall through the floor. I look down. It's me and Inuyasha, sitting under the tree in my front yard. I am telling him my life story, the tragedies of a father's death, the man who tried so hard to replace him, but turned out to be a very bad and corrupt man, my desperation of finding hope turning into sorrow, reaching up only finding rock bottom, and then being freed by him. He started to cry, little crystals fell down his face. He embraced me, and then left me to be shattered. Since I was shattered there, I needed someone to help me be put back together. No one came.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was petrified at what I had just dreamed. I looked at my clock. It was not even three hours sleep this time. It was only three in the morning, but I knew there would be no more hope for rest if I even tried to attempt it.

I walked through the chilly night, to my well. Technically its grandpa's, but I'm the one who spends all the time there. Something was comforting there. The same feeling I got when I go to the tree in the back yard. I think back to my dream. It was about the day I told Inuyasha my soul, what made me who I am, why I was troubled and slept rarely. He is the only one who I could ever love, yet, like in my dream; he left me to be shattered.

I am so glad that I had track today. I saw Inuyasha, and he needs to talk to me. I need to go meet him now. Good luck to me, I hope for the best.

I will be ok, I will be ok, I will be ok....He is going to marry Amaya when they graduate this summer. I was invited. Something isn't right; his eyes were sad, not joyous. He doesn't want me to go. I will not attend. I refuse it. In fact, there is no end to this torture. I am leaving. I am going to Florida. I am tired of fighting it, it's no use, and I can't win. After lunch I also had an interesting conversation between Amaya. She slammed me up against the lockers, and started to scream at me. As this was the south wing, and the south wing is empty after lunch, no one was there. That is good on my behalf. This is why.

Amaya came out of no where. She screamed, "Don't attend our wedding. You will totally destroy it if you did. Inuyasha doesn't care about the stupid bitch that was abused by her stepfather. He doesn't care that you might not be here if you hadn't met you. It's not his fault you were so depressed and so beaten up that you almost killed yourself. Do you know how much grief you caused him? You are so inconsiderate. Then you think you can steal him from me? No, you can't have him, now just let us be!"

"You can't talk about him like an item, and besides, I do not care for him anymore. He is your fiancé, and even if I did try to steal him, I would only be naïve, so you have nothing to fear." She then proceeded to slap me. Lucky me, I got to sport a slap mark on my face for the next three hours. Inuyasha was worried. He said he didn't like the look in my eyes. He didn't like that mark on my face. He asked me three times to tell him who did it. I couldn't tell him. Not because I was scared, but because I refused to tell on her like a little child. He really wants to know. He says if he finds who did it, he will personally skin them alive. If I really want to break them up, I have two months to do so. It's so not gonna happen.


End file.
